1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a decoding apparatus, a decoding method, a distribution method, and a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The study of high efficiency video coding (HEVC) schemes (see JCTVC-N1005, “High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) Range extension text specification draft 4”) is in progress as a new video codec standard. HEVC schemes enable transmission and reception of high-quality images at a low bit rate compared with existing schemes, and therefore, it is expected that transmission and reception of data including image data will be further performed.
In recent years, services have been increasingly provided in which, in transmission and reception of data including image data, information that relates to the image, such as subtitles, information about programs, advertisements, and commercial messages, or information that increases user convenience is associated with the image. In such services, however, unsuitable information may be associated with image, and transmitted and received, which has been an issue.